


Last year with “teen” in it

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: Connor sneaks out of his house to get a kiss from Evan on New Year’s Eve(This is late I’m sorry I didn’t have time to start writing it till 2 days ago)





	Last year with “teen” in it

Evan was woken up by the sound of tapping on glass. He rubbed his eyes and turned around, only to meet nothing outside of the window. He shrugged the covers off his shoulders and turned around only to have another tap at the window. This time, it was louder. Evan jumped at the sound, turning toward his window yet again. He stared at it until a rock was thrown t the window. He flinched, opening the window and looking down. 

“Connor?” Evan gasped. Said male smirked and started making his way up to Evan’s window. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Evan hated when he stuttered, especially since he still did even though he had been dating Connor since sophomore year. He cane back to Earth when Connor flipped onto his bed, panting slightly from the excersize. Connor hated excersize.

“I’m here for... a kiss” Connor stated. 

“Can’t you get a kiss from me a-anytime?” Evan squeezes his eyes shut, cringing internally. His body was on fire with nerves, afraid that his mother would walk in on their endeavor (though she wasn’t even at the house). 

“No. This day is special” Connor sat up.

“What’s so special about it?” Evan questioned.

“You” The raven raised his eyebrows. “Do know what day it is... right?” Connor looked shocked as Evan shook his head. Connor threw his hands up into the air.

“It’s New Year’s Eve!” Evan looked at his calendar and saw that it was indeed December 31st, New Year’s Eve. The brunette looked at Connor, suddenly guilty. 

“I forgot” Evan admitted, ashamed. “I’m sorry” He glanced at his phone to check the time: 12:54. Connor grabbed Evan’s chin.

“It’s alright, love” he leaned closer. Evan felt his face heat up. He pushed Connor away.

“What?” Connor laughed as he fell onto the plush blue comforter. 

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Connor snorted. Evan sighed and looked at his phone. 12:57. He felt relief, but it was short-lived as the clock changed. It was now 12:58 and Connor still hadn’t left. Connor put a hand on the panicking teen. Evan looked up at him, a blush covering his freckled face. They sat like that for a while. 

“I have a timer for how long it takes until it’s midnight” Connor paused. “I think that makes sense” Connor turned and produced his phone from his back pocket and showing how much time was left. 

12:59:23

Evan almost gasped, but restrained himself. He only had about 37 seconds to kick Connor out. But, in his gut, he knew it wasn’t gonna happen. 

“Can I kiss you?” Connor cut through the silence. Evan knee it was inevitable, so he merely nodded. Connor smiled, looked down at his phone, and started to count down. 

“Thirteen, twelve, eleven” Evan knew these were the last ten seconds of his life before he was going to melt and suffocate in Connor’s kiss. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and listening to connors soothing voice.

“Seven, six, five, four” Connor leaned in.

“Three, two” Evan could feel Connor’s breath on his lips. 

“One. Happy New Year” Evan couldn’t take it. He missed Connor. His face, smile, his hair, his kisses. 

Evan went for it, crashing his lips onto Connor’s. They pulled away after some time, gasping for air and pressing their foreheads together.

“Happy New Year” Evan gasped out. Connor smirked.

“Happy New Year” Connor replied. They kissed again, fireworks sounding off in the distance. Evan and Connor both decided that 2019 was going to be their best year yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting a smut alternative in the next chapter


End file.
